


What's his

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drama, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's had enough. It's gotta stop. This is the end of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's his

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just a little something that rushed through my head at the office. Typed it down. Not beta'd, no nothing :)

"Come on, aren't you overreacting? Just a tiny bit?" Merlin took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. 

"You know I hate this! Why do you have to leave your crap all over the place all the time?" Arthur kicked one of Merlin's runners that lay in the middle of the living room a bit closer to where the other one lay, closer to the bathroom. 

"I just came home from work-out. Of course I'll get undressed. I'm one of the people who like to take a shower after running their arse off." 

Glaring at him, Arthur's frown deepened. "You could undress in the bathroom, like normal people. But you start to shed stuff from the moment you come in, all the way to the shower and you never pick up after yourself!" 

"As I already said: I was going to, after the shower and a bite to eat." Merlin made an annoyed sound. 

"That was two hours ago. TWO!" Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Oh, it's not like your sister didn't call and then Gwaine didn't need an answer in the meantime, noooooooooo, not at all! I. WAS. BUSY!" Merlin ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end in places. 

Arthur spun around. "You're always 'busy'." He emphasized the word by making quote-signs with his fingers in the air. "Two hours, Merlin! And you still weren't capable of cleaning your mess up. Each time I have to ask you to do this or else the place would look like a bomb dropped!" 

"You knew that I wasn't Mr. Clean-and-Tidy when you asked me to move in, so what's the big deal now????" 

"I can't live like that." Arthur shook his head. "Always hoping that you would get it. You obviously don't, this has to end." 

"Pardon?" 

"Go." Arthur sounded all calm. "Take what's yours and leave." 

Merlin stared at him for a long moment before he nodded. "Okay." Then he closed the space between them, hauled Arthur up into a fireman's hold and walked out of the door.


End file.
